Portable communications devices commonly include a loudspeaker system for providing audio communications to a user. The loudspeaker system includes a speaker cone within a housing of the portable communications device, and a speaker bezel disposed along the housing of the portable communications device. Acoustic performance of the loudspeaker system depends upon factors such as the amount of air gap present between the speaker cone and bezel, as well as the amount of debris that may have accumulated adjacent the speaker cone.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.